


Rat Pack Surprise

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blurb about Lance giving Joey a surprise gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat Pack Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For lilysaid : Jola - an unexpected gift was asked for. (Totally inspired by "Can I Steal A Little Love" coming from my computer as I had my head on the desk going... no ideas?!?! So I thank Joey for the idea. *g*)

* * *

"Hey Joe!" Lance yelled as he walked in the front door. "Where are you?" He shoved the door closed with his foot and shifted the package in his hand. He headed toward the kitchen, which was always a good place to start with Joey. "Joey!"

"Yeah?" The voice sounded muted and when Lance finally found Joey, he was lying on the floor with his face pressed against the carpet as he reached under the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get one of Bri's toys. I almost have it." A few seconds of silence passed and then Joey exclaimed and popped off the floor. "Got it." Joey said and showed the plastic toy to Lance triumphantly.

"How long were you down there?" asked Lance as he rubbed his fingers across Joey's marked cheek. "Wouldn't it have been easier just to move the couch?"

"Oh sure, you say that now." Joey smiled and leaned forward. Lance met him in the middle. It was a slow kiss, very soft until Joey's tongue wiped against his lips. He groaned lowly and opened his mouth so Joey's tongue slid against his. Joey's hands squeezed Lance's hips and he leaned toward Joey wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the kiss. When he heard paper crinkle Lance pulled back as he remembered the gift.

"What?" Joey asked slightly dazed.

"I got you something."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

Lance stepped back from Joey and extended the hand that held the large bag. "I don't need a reason, do I?"

He hadn't wrapped it because he didn't have a box to conceal the shape and wrapping a picture frame seemed like a waste of time. Everyone always knew it was a picture or poster since it held that distinct shape. So Joey's gift was just in a brown paper bag.

Joey grinned and sat on the couch and reached into the bag. Lance was a little nervous about the gift, he had it custom made and thought it was a good idea at the time. Once he heard Joey singing the song from "The Cooler," he just had to get him something to commemorate it.

Joey pulled out the eleven by fifteen frame and just starred at it. Lance began to get nervous until Joey looked up. Lance smiled. "You like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just. I don't know what to say."

Lance sat next to him and they looked at the picture together. It was Joey in a scene from the movie blended with a picture of Frank Sinatra. Both of them decked out with tilted black hats and microphones and holding similar poses. It was an amazing job, if Lance could say. He had nothing to do with the actual making of the print, but he chose the picture of both Sinatra and Joey and explained in careful detail to the graphic artist what he wanted.

What he received was even better than his imagination. As a last final touch Lance had the artist put the movie information across the bottom of the picture.

When Lance looked up from the picture frame Joey was still staring at it. Lance nudged Joey's shoulder to get his attention. "You like it." It was more of a statement since Lance could tell Joey liked it.

"Yeah. You had this made?"

"Yes. I went and did it after I heard your song."

"It's amazing man. Absolutely amazing. Me and Frank."

Lance just smiled and kissed Joey. Joey's child-like wonder as he looked at the picture was more thanks than he ever could have hoped for.

* * *


End file.
